Imperdoável
by Tati Black
Summary: "Existem coisas das quais é praticamente impossível se defender. E por maior que seja a força de um amor, ele não está a salvo de sofrer dos males das maldições Imperdoáveis." Drabble Collection.
1. A Última Recordação

**Fanfic: Drabble Collection DG**

**Autora: Tati Black**

Drabble Collection para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V

**Tema:** Maldições Imperdoáveis - Tarefa de DCAT

**Resumo:** "Existem coisas das quais é praticamente impossível se defender. E por maior que seja a força de um amor, ele não está a salvo de sofrer dos males das maldições Imperdoáveis." por Diana Prallon

* * *

><p><strong>A Última Recordação (Cruciatus)<strong>

Você corria, Ginny, de forma inconsciente. Tudo o que queria era chegar perto dele, tentar acabar com aquele sofrimento.

As lágrimas embaçavam-lhe a visão e tudo o que você ouvia eram os gritos doloridos do homem que amava.

Ao chegar ao centro do Grande Salão, palco da tortura de Draco, você se colocou entre o loiro e seu carrasco: Voldemort. Nada lhe importava nesse momento, apenas acabar com o sofrimento do seu companheiro.

Draco arfava no chão e o Lord ria, aquela risada fria e sem emoção.

"Nada melhor do que uma platéia para me prestigiar." O homem de feições ofídicas falou sarcástico, perfurando seus olhos castanhos com o olhar dele.

"Por favor, Tom, pare com isso." Você implorou, enquanto cobria o corpo de Draco com o seu.

Mas aquele ser não tinha piedade, não conhecia sentimentos. E ele te prendeu, Ginny, numa pilastra próxima a eles, para que você assistisse à cena de tortura.

E os últimos gritos de Draco, provocados pela maldição cruciatus, eram a última lembrança que você guardaria dele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pessoinhas lindas de my heart!

Faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, hein?

Essa é mais uma coleção de Drabbles para o Desafio de Hogwarts do fórum 6V. Dessa vez o desafio era colocar as maldições imperdoáveis entre Draco e Ginny.

Espero que gostem e deixem uma review bem linda aqui pq eu to morrendo de saudades de ver os recadinhos de vcs!

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	2. Sem Você

**Fanfic: Drabble Collection DG**

**Autora: Tati Black**

Drabble Collection para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V

**Tema:** Maldições Imperdoáveis - Tarefa de DCAT

**Resumo:** "Existem coisas das quais é praticamente impossível se defender. E por maior que seja a força de um amor, ele não está a salvo de sofrer dos males das maldições Imperdoáveis." por Diana Prallon

* * *

><p><strong>Sem Você (Avada Kedavra)<strong>

Draco olhou a sua volta, em busca dos cabelos vermelhos de sua amada. Mas havia vermelho por todos os lados. Em meio a uma guerra, essa era a cor que predominava: a cor do sangue.

Desviando de um ou outro feitiço, Draco sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais forte. Mesmo vestido de Comensal, o loiro ficara todo o tempo observando Ginny, na tentativa de protegê-la. Mas em meio a toda aquela confusão, ele acabara perdendo-a.

Depois de atravessar uma grande extensão do jardim de Hogwarts, Draco encontrou-a. A ruiva destemida duelava com Bellatrix.

Sentindo o coração quase saindo pela boca, Draco correu para o encontro dela, no exato momento em que a sua tia proferia um "Avada Kedavra" e o feixe de luz verde atingia o peito de Ginny.

Antes que o corpo desfalecido da ruiva atingisse o chão, Draco a segurou nos braços. As lágrimas já encharcavam-lhe o rosto.

Ao encarar os olhos castanhos vidrados e completamente sem vida de Ginny, o loiro soube que nunca mais a teria de volta.

Completamente fora de si, ele levantou-se, empunhando a varinha, e proferiu as mesmas palavras que tiraram a vida de Ginny, na tentativa de aliviar sua dor com a vingança.

Mas ver o corpo de Bella estendido no chão não diminuiu a sua dor, nem trouxe a garota de volta. E Draco se sentiu mais só e mais perdido do que já se sentira na vida.


	3. Imperdoável

**Fanfic: Drabble Collection DG**

**Autora: Tati Black**

Drabble Collection para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V

**Tema:** Maldições Imperdoáveis - Tarefa de DCAT

**Resumo:** "Existem coisas das quais é praticamente impossível se defender. E por maior que seja a força de um amor, ele não está a salvo de sofrer dos males das maldições Imperdoáveis." por Diana Prallon

* * *

><p><strong>Imperdoável (Cruciatus)<strong>

Você não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha sido capaz de fazer isso. Ferir seu pai e matar um de seus irmãos era covardia.

Parecia que haviam retirado-lhe o coração, pois tudo o que você sentia era dor. Dor pela morte de um ente querido, dor por ver o sofrimento de seu pai, na UTI do hospital e dor por ver sua família sofrendo. Mas a sua maior dor é que tudo havia sido provocado por ele.

E era por isso que agora, tomada pela fúria, você se encaminhava decidida para onde sabia que iria encontrá-lo.

Em frente aos altos portões negros da Mansão Malfoy, você fechou os olhos e tentou cessar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu pálido rosto. O vento frio assanhava seus rubros cabelos e arrepiava-lhe o corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos, você abriu os olhos e encarou o caminho que ainda lhe separava dele. Com as orbes vermelhas de puro ódio e a respiração descompassada, você proferiu as palavras que fariam o portão se abrir.

Seguindo com passos firmes pelo caminho que tão bem conhecias, tudo o que passava pela sua mente era fazê-lo sofrer o mesmo que você e toda a sua família estava sofrendo.

E lá estava ele, vestido de preto e fumando o cigarro que tanto apreciava. Ele já te esperava, Ginny, assim como já sabia o que você faria com ele.

E as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, os soluços chegaram a garganta e você sentiu-se, por alguns segundos, desarmada. Era assim que você se sentia todas as vezes que chegava perto dele.

Mas ao encarar os olhos cinzentos, você lembrou-se do porquê estava ali, e do porquê estava tomada pelo ódio.

Apertando firmemente a varinha entre seus finos dedos, você chegou mais próxima dele.

Draco largou o cigarro no chão e pisou-o para apagá-lo, antes de dar dois passos em sua direção.

Erguestes a varinha, apontando-a para o peito dele.

"Mate-me, Ginevra. Mas você sabe que foi necessário. Era eles ou eu."

"E eu, Draco? Será que nem por um segundo você pensou em mim?" Sua voz saiu tremida, quase um sussurro.

Ele baixou os olhos e encarou os sapatos. Nesse momento, Ginny, você compreendeu. Seria sempre "ele", em primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar. Draco era egocêntrico e sempre o seria.

Não te restaram mais dúvidas de que ele merecia o que veio a seguir.

Com o peito transbordando o ódio e o desejo de vingança, você gritou um "Crucius" que ressoou noite afora, assim como os gritos dele que se seguiram.

Alguns minutos foram o suficiente. Você não conseguia vê-lo se contorcendo no chão e gritando de dor. Você não era má, Ginny, apenas estava querendo que ele sentisse tudo o que você sentia naquele momento.

Quando cessaste a maldição, ele olhou-te com os olhos úmidos e culpados. E você sentiu-se vingada.

Dando as costas, você seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que viera, sem olhar para trás. Ele não merecia sua piedade, nem seu amor. A traição dele fora imperdoável, e tudo o que você queria agora era esquecê-lo.


End file.
